Our Little Vampire Adventure
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Parker Thompson and her family moved to Scotland, there she, her brother and her cousins get caught up in a world they didn't realize existed. Gregory/OC. Slight OC/OC. Terrible summary. Much better story.
1. Dreams, School, and Little Vampires?

**Summary: Parker Thompson never wanted to move to Scotland, away from all her friends and everything's she ever known. But she doesn't have a choice. Now that she's there, she is thrown into a world she never knew existed. Greg/OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat NOT own The Little Vampire or any of it's characters, they belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OC's. **

**

* * *

__****Dreams, School, and... Little Vampires. **

"_I stood on the cliff in between Mikey and a very, very, attractive boy who was grasping my hand tightly in his. We were with a huge group of people. We all started up at the moon in anticipation as a man that seemed to be the leader of the large group held up a spinning amulet. He started chanting something in an unrecognizable language and a beam of red light flashed down from the comet that was going across the moon and connected to the amulet. Suddenly a voice cried out: _

"_VAMPIRES!" we all spun around to see a man with torches rushing towards us, the family of vampires fled in panic as they scrambled around to avoid the light, the one holding my hand dragging me with him. The leader began to defend his family, but the hunter and him wrestled and the amulet slipped and another man went to catch it. I ran after the guy who went to catch it, he went tumbling off the cliff and towards the ocean below. I reached out in attempt to grasp his hand and succeeded but we both went soaring down into the water." _

I closed my notebook and pushed it aside on my desk after writing it down. I had been having the same damn dream since my family and I moved to Scotland. I finally got the nerve to write it down to see if I could make sense of it. I couldn't. I talked to Mikey and Tony about it because Tony had been having the same dream and kept drawing things. Mikey was just interested in it. Austin knew of it but was always busy with talking to his girlfriend back home to help.

"Parker! Breakfast is ready!" my cousin Mikey yelled walking into my room, I looked over at him.

"Okay. Just let me get ready and I'll be down." I replied, before letting a big yawn escape me.

"Ok. I'll tell Aunt Dottie." He replied. I nodded to him and got up and walked to my walk in closet. I searched around and grabbed a pair of Abercrombie skinny flare jeans that were faded with age, a black tank top over a white tank top, and my black beat up Converse. I grabbed a hoodie that I got from the competetive cheer team I was on back in San Fransisco and walked out. I went to the bathroom and proceeded with my normal morning routine. After I was done, I grabbed my cell phone, iPod, backpack, and purse and walked from the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerily as I sat next to Mikey. Austin and Tony sat across from us.

"Damn you look beat!" He chuckled, I glared at him.

"Michael! Language!" Mom scolded, I giggled into my orange juice.

"Sorry.." He muttered.

"Anyway. Hurry up and eat. You don't want to be late for school." Mom said, we all let out a synchronized sigh of sadness.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled for us. We finished breakfast and trudged to the car, she dropped Tony off first and I saw the McAshton boys scowling at him. This went unnoticed by my mother,

"Bye Tony!" I called out to him, scowling at the younger boys who looked almost as big as me. Damn my shortness. We drove off and to our school. We made it and we all got out of the car.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Mom called. We waved back at her and continued to the school. The day passed painstakingly slow and after what seemed like forever, I was able to leave and go home to my awesome castle of a house.

"Guys. We have a dinner party tonight so we've got a babysitter coming over." Mom told us as we all sat at the table doing our homework.

"What?" Austin asked, clearly upset.

"A babysitter?" Mikey asked, an equal tone lacing his voice.

"Why?" I chimed in. I needed to have a say in it… I am me of course..

"Because, you 3 are trouble together. Be in bed by 11, Tony is to be in bed by 9. And no more supporting his vampire nonsense." She said, at the last part she sent a pointed look at Mike and I. We looked down at our homework and shielded our eyes away from her.

"We have NO clue what you're talking about." Austin said she gave him a look and he just chuckled in return. We finished our homework and got ready for the rest of the night.

"Dude! Where's my movie case?" I asked Tony as I scoured his room for my black DVD case.

"I think Mikey has it.." He replied, not looking up from his drawing..

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." He said, popping the 'p', I thanked him before walking out of his room and over to my cousin's.

"Michael Wiley! Give me my DVD case!" I demanded.

"Dammit Tony.." He muttered. I glared at him and snatched the case from his outreached hand before turning on my heel and stalking out of the room. I was about to get changed into my pajamas when I heard thumping around in my brothers room. Mikey had followed me out of his room and followed me. I tossed my DVD case in my room and it landed on the bed, it teetered at the edge.

"STAY!" I demanded it

"Like anyone or anything would listen to you! You're barely 5 feet tall." Mikey laughed, I chuckled along fakely before spinning around and punching him, hard, in the arm.

"OUCH!" He yelped. I grinned up at him triumphantly I glared down and we continued to my little brothers room. We walked in and saw Tony playing vampire. He had fake teeth in and everything. See _we_ didn't even _have_ to influence him, he did that all on _his _own.

"_Very_ convincing little man!" Mikey applauded plopping onto my brothers bed. He beamed at us happily.

"Any more issues with those McAshton boys?" I asked.

"They just called me a creep. And I was sent into the hall at school for talking about my dream." He said. I sighed, my brother really needed a filter between his brain and his mouth. He can't always just blurt out his dreams…

"Oh Tony…" I muttered, I was about to say more, but the babysitter busted in and started babbling in her thick Scottish accent.

"Off to bed!" Was all I truly understood. She gave Mikey and I stern look before flouncing out of the room. We sat in silence for a bit…

"Well that was odd…" I said finally then something came flying into the window and landed in the fire place.

"AHH!" I squeaked jumping into Mikey's arms. (Think what Scooby and Shaggy do in Scooby Doo.)

"Calm down, brothers and sister. What clan are you from?" He asked, I was finally able to get a good look at his face. He was pale, and I mean whiter than sour cream! His lips were a blue-ish color and his hair was really spiky. Not a normal kid. _At all_. We all just stood there slack jawed and staring.

"Wait. You're not brothers or a sister! You're humans! Full of blood!" He hissed, springing up.

'_Thank you Captain Obvious!' _I thought, under normal circumstances, I would have said something out loud. But I decided right now, I should just keep my mouth shut.

"Yeah.. And we'd like to stay that way dude." Tony squeaked running for the door. Vamp boy got there before him though, he scaled the wall and hissed in our direction. Suddenly he dropped like a dead fly. I stifled a laugh.

"You all right?" Mikey asked, being the oh so caring person that he is. I mean it's sweet of him to be concerned, but with a _vampire_… a _blood sucking _vampire. Not his _smartest _move.

"Yes, I'm fine! Now I must go," He said

"You can barely walk." I stated bluntly

"Who needs to walk…" He started as he leapt off the floor and sprinted to the window. "When you can fly?" He finished rhetorically, he hopped off the balcony and hovered in the air, after a second he began flapping his arms frantically before falling to the ground.

"Apparently you do." I called out to him from the balcony, I heard him groan in response. Tony then proceeded to drag Mikey and I out of the room. We got out the door just fine and checked on little Edward, though I doubt he sparkled in the light.

"I need blood." He moaned, me being the closest I instantly backed away and placed my hands around my neck, this earned me a chuckle from the young boy.

"Cows blood." He rasped out.

"There's a barn down that way." Mikey said pointing in a random direction.

"Well we can't carry him. I'm not strong enough, she's not big enough, and well….you're too lazy!" Tony said gesturing to each of us in turn. Suddenly it was like a light bulb clicked on above his head, he zipped away and returned moments later with his red wagon. We loaded the kid into it and hauled him to the barn. Once there he lulled the cow into a sleep then proceeded to drink it's blood. Tony and Mike found it completely disgusting while I found it funny he put the cow in a trance. The sound of a rolling truck caught my attention, I spun to see the weirdest truck I had ever seen in my life pulling up.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Mike pointing at it. He shrugged in response. All of a sudden, the truck came barreling towards us, lights blazing.

"AHHH!" We all screamed. This seemed to alarm the young vampire and he came zipping out of the barn. He grabbed hold of Tony and I and I latched onto Mike.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" The boy shouted. I did just that. I heard the truck zoom faster towards us. Oh, we're so gonna die. Then I felt something squishy underneath me.

"You can open your eyes now," his voice said again. I didn't. I was really cold. Eventually, I slowly opened my eyes and nearly fainted. We were really high up. On a blimp. As cool as that may seem to some people, I wasn't crazy about it.

"Wow," Tony said.

"Amazing." Mike breathed out. I remained silent and focused on a small part of the blimp, attempting to ignore the fact I was up God knows how far in the sky.

"Enjoying the view?" Vampire boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Tony said, "You saved my life."

"You keep calling me dude," the boy said, "My name's Rudolph."

"Dude is slang, like what you call a friend," Mike explained.

"Friend?" Rudolph quizzed. He seemed very confused. I guess he hadn't ever had a real friend before. Not that you can when you're a vampire.

"Well, we saved each others lives didn't we?" Tony asked, he held up his hand for Rudolph to shake.

"Yes. We did. Friends." Rudolph said with a smile and grasped my brother's hand.

"My name's Tony," Tony smiled, he then pointed to Mike and I

"And this is my sister, Parker and our cousin Mikey."

"Sup lil man?" Mikey asked.

"Hello. Um.. Parker are you alright?" Rudolph asked. I sucked in a breath. Though i was slightly shocked he was so concerned.

"She's deathly afraid of heights…" Mike said, as if the realization had finally dawned on him. I pointed at him and nodded. Finally, I settled down and looked at him.

"Parker Thompson. Most likely shortest 14 year old alive." I joked, sticking out my hand, Rudolph laughed and shook my hand. The three boys then jumped up and began jumping around the blimp like it was a trampoline. I gasped and grasped onto the blimp for dear life.

"Omg, Tony! Mike!" I exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Are you okay? Asthma? Anemia? Diabetes?" Mike asked referring to my multiple medical conditions,

"None of the above. But Mom and Dad!" I exclaimed back, they gasped in unison.

"What's wrong?" Rudolph asked, clearly confused.

"Let's just say, if we're not home in a few minutes, we'll become members of the undead!" I replied, he gave me a shocked look

"She's got a tendency to over exaggerate. The truth is, we'll only be grounded, for like ever." Mikey clarified. I glared at him. I noticed a car driving in the direction of our home.

"Hey Rudolph. Who's in that car?" I asked him,

"A man and a woman, man screaming very loud. Oh and it's a green van." He replied, I gulped. Sounds like my parents.

"Mom and Dad!" Tony exclaimed. We then proceeded to fly again. We made it to Tony's room just in time. Tony climbed into bed while Mike and I found comfortable positions on the floor, and acted as if we were asleep. Rudolph had flown into the corner of the room.

"Oh. Look. They must have been helping Tony.." Mom cooed.

"What's that smell?" Dad asked. I grew very nervous.

'Don't look up. Don't look up!' I thought desperately.

"I smell it too.. It's probably nothing." Dad said. The two left the room and we all waited a few seconds until their footsteps had faded completely then popped up from our sleeping positions.

"All right, I've definitely had enough weirdness for one night. Goodnight!" Mikey said, he climbed off the floor and Rudolph landed next to him, making him jump 2 feet in the air.

"I agree. I'm going to bed too, night Tony, Rudolph." I said to the 2 young boys, both nodded at me and Mike and I walked out.

"Was he one of the kids in your dream?" He asked me in a hushed tone. I nodded and he sighed.

"Hopefully you don't go plunging off the cliff." He said, I nodded and went into my room and got changed and curled into bed.

* * *

**Taaa-daaa! Chapter one finished. Sorry if it was bad. First Little Vampire fic. Again, I do not own the story or the characters. Only Parker, Mikey, and Austin. **

**3 Rhey. (: **


	2. Murdered Alarm Clocks & Dracula Hulk!

_**Of Murdered Alarm Clocks and Dracula Hulk-ish Vampires…**_

* * *

_"What I hoped would be impossible!" _The song blared loudly in my ear causing me to jump up in surprise. I reached over blindly and slammed my hand down on the snooze button. Sweet silence surrounded me. I sighed and slowly drifted back to sleep. Within moments though, the silence was ruined with that annoyingly whiny song. Again, I slammed the snooze button down and fell into a slumber. Moments later, it blared again. I grabbed the alarm clock in a fit of rage and flung it against the wall. It smashed into multiple pieces.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Mikey exclaimed from next door. Crap, I forgot he was right there… Seconds later he came barreling through my door, Austin following. Mike held a suck duster in front of him kind of like a sword, while Austin held a broom high above his heard ready to strike whatever enemy had invaded our house.

"Parker… Why is your alarm clock in a million little pieces on the floor?" Austin asked. Mikey looked from me to Austin to the smashed alarm clock and back to me.

"Umm… It flew from my bed side table into the wall?" I tried lamely.

"Oh thank God! I thought we were gonna have to beat some ass." Mikey sighed, leaning against the doorframe. I laughed.

"You two couldn't beat ass if your lives _depended_ on it." the 2 glared at me.

"Well then… I guess we'll leave!" They exclaimed in unison.

"YAY! But I have one question though." I called. They turned back to face me.

"You thought someone broke into our house and tried to attack me… and for protection, you brought a suck duster and a broom?" I asked, the two looked down at the items in question.

"It's all we had." they answered. Okay, that's kinda weird...

"Stop that! It's creepy." I shuddered.

"Anything for you." they answered again, I shot them a glare before climbing out of bed. They laughed and walked out. I went to my closet and began searching for an outfit. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, and my black UGG boots then a grey Abercrombie sweater. I quickly dressed and did my hair and make-up. After I was finished, I went downstairs where I nearly ran into my father who was rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Calm it down there Da'." I joked with him, using a fake Scottish accent. The look he gave me after that. Whew… if looks could kill. I gave him an apologetic look and bolted from the room. I sped into the kitchen only to have to do a limbo type thing under a plate of waffles in my mothers arms.

"Sorry!" I called. I settled myself at the table and looked at Mikey and Austin, they looked back at me curiously.

"You two could use those terrible weapons for something…" I said, finally.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"Picking up the shattered alarm clock." I replied brightly.

"Shattered alarm clock?" Mom asked, oh no… She heard me. I thought she was still in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Aunt Dottie, Parker had a fight with her alarm clock this morning… It's now resting in pieces on her floor." Mikey exclaimed. My Mom gave me a shocked look.

"I didn't mean to!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in the air as if I was being arrested.

"Just clean it up. I'll get you another one today when I go to the store, speaking of which, any requests for food. Write them down on this pad." She said, she held up a pad of paper, the top sheet filled with a lot of items already. Mikey, Austin and I reached for it instantly and scanned it then added what we wanted. After us, Tony did so and we finished eating. We then went to school. After school, we came home to find out Tony had gotten into a fight with the McAshton boys.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Out golfing with your Dad." Mom replied. I sighed and went up to my room, the boys following me. Mikey, Austin and I sat in my room all of our homework spread out around us. We all sat at the foot of my king sized bed, leaning against it.

"I hate Scotland. End of story." Austin stated, reaching for a can of unopened Mountain Dew.

"I agree." I said, I reached for my remote and flipped on the TV.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked them. They nodded. I got up and grabbed my DVD case, I flipped through it and grabbed the Hangover. I popped it in the player and took my seat again. While the movie played, we attempted our homework again… We worked well into the night. Austin had fallen asleep, and was drooling on his Math homework, Mikey was going through my notebook of dreams and I was on my laptop when Tony came bursting through the door.

"He's not here." Tony sniffed quietly, I walked over to my little brother and pulled him into a hug.

"He probably just needed to feed again or something Tony. Don't worry." I soothed. He shrugged and pulled away,

"I'm just going to draw for a little bit, okay?" He asked. I looked at him sadly before nodding, he walked out and returned to my seat.

"GUYS! Come here!" He shouted. Austin jerked awake as Mike and I jumped up and raced out the room. Austin followed us, we ran into Tony's room and found Rudolph.

"Hi." He waved simply, his expression was one of annoyance but slight amusement.

"Um… Who's he?" Austin asked. Oh, yeah… we have to explain all of this to him…

"Oh! A vampire, his name is Rudolph. He's one of the vampires Tony and I dreamt about." I replied casually.

"Huh… Very _Twilight Zone-ish_…" He muttered disbelievingly.

"Wait until you hear _this_. Now Tony where have you seen this?" Rudolph said, referring to my brother's drawing.

"I told you, I'll only tell you if you take me flying again." Tony replied. Little boy knows how to stick to his word.. Cool.

"Hey! That looks just like the amulet in my dreams!" I exclaimed, Rudolph looked at me.

"You've seen it too?" He asked. I nodded, Mikey tossed him my open notebook and Rudolph read it over.

"Who's the _'very, very attractive'_ boy?" He asked me curiously. I instantly snatched the book away.

"No one!" I shouted. Mikey chuckled.

"There's only one person it could be!" He exclaimed. I instantly clamped my hand over his mouth. Rudolph gazed at us curiously.

"Ignore him. He's an idiot. We're still trying to find a cure." I smiled. Rudolph chuckled.

"Well… I got the information I needed. I suppose I could take you flying." He muttered thoughtfully.

"All right!" Tony cheered. I took my hand off Mikey's mouth seeing as how he decided to lick it like a dog. I was wiping it on Austin's shirt, but he was half asleep and didn't notcie.

"I kinda wanna go flying too." Mikey said. Rudolph gave us a look.

"Fine. Come on." He sighed. Austin chose to stay at home. We flew to the graveyard where Rudolph and his family stayed. We were standing there, doing absolutely nothing when very large bats came into view.

"My family!" Rudolph gasped, he shoved us behind a rock and we watched as four large bats came into view and two of them transformed into a man and a woman wearing old Victorian clothing.

"Mamma, Papa!" Rudolph cried as he rushed towards his parents. The woman had reddish-blond hair in two bun type things on the sides of her head, but her face showed nothing but kindness.

"Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!" the woman sighed as she embraced her son. The man beside her was very tall and had black hair with a few grey streaks here and there. He reminded me of Dracula. The man placed his hand on Rudolph's shoulder,

"My son, you must never stray so far away again" he said.

"I was only taking the road less traveled" Rudolph said, sounding wiser beyond his years, though I wasn't too surprised about that.

"And you got lost, my poor little Rudolph." the woman said, pinching Rudolph's cheek.

"Yoo hoo!" a delicate voice filled the air. I turned to see a small girl sitting on a tomb with a fan, she was in a dress with very long blonde hair, Rudolph turned to look at her too.

"Anna!" Rudolph said and as he walked over to the girl.

"Brother, darling!" Anna said as she embraced her brother.

"_You're_ the nervy one, sneaking off like some _day walker_." She joked and Drac (short for Dracula.)scowled at the words _day walker_.

"I wish…" Rudolph said then he turned to his father.

"So father, did you find the stone?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right track." Drac answered.

"Because I-" Rudolph attempted to say, but was interrupted.

"We still have forty-eight hours." Drac stated again.

"But you see that's-" Again, poor Rudolph was interrupted.

"I will not fail you!" Drac exclaimed. I flinched. I sure as heck was happy he wasn't my father. I took notice that only three of the four bats had transformed.

"Hey, wasn't there fou-" I started to ask Mikey but was cut off by the woman crying out:

"GREGORY!"

Tony, Mikey, and I turned slowly to see a teenage vampire, about my age, maybe older. He snarled at us. My eyes grew wide as Tony and Mikey ran.

"PARKER! RUN!" Mikey hissed, dragging me along. I didn't even notice I hadn't moved at all. I was mesmerized by the vampire boy. Ugh. Never thought I'd say that.

"No, Gregory! They're my friends" Rudolph shouted. He rushed at his older brother. Gregory ignored him and ran after me. I ran. This went on for about five minutes before, of him chasing me across various parts of the graveyard, then Drac bellowed:

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" We stopped running and I looked at my family and Rudolph.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" I rasped out, reaching for my inhaler, Mikey busted out laughing.

"You didn't tell us to." Tony answered with a shrug, I glared at him.

"MORTALS!" Drac shouted angrily. Tony instantly gripped onto Rudolph's arm. Ha! Not so smartass-ish now are ya?

"I-I'm Rudolph's friend and he gave me a bite proof guarantee." Tony squeaked out feebly.

"Me too!" Mikey piped up. Wow. I feel very unprotected now. He stepped up to my brother and placed to fingers under his chin and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm _his_ sister.. If that helps me.." I stated, pointing to Tony. It was lame, I know. But what was I gonna think of? This guy was like Vampire Hulk!

"You'll never be anything to my son. Victim, a slave, dinner perhaps but you can never be his friend." Drac spat venomously, ignoring us older kids completely. Well, how rude!

"They like vampires and Tony and Parker dream about us." Rudolph said pointing to me and Tony while trying to defend us the best he could

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" The little girl asked, Anna I believe her name was, she gave him a flirty look. Oh, that's a little weird…

"_And_ they know about the amulet!" Rudolph continued, ignoring his sister.

"Ah! So they are spies! Rookery's knaves!" Drac declared as if he was a genius. Gregory snarled at me, punching his fist into his open palm. I glared back. I definitely wasn't in the mood for this. _Or him._ He chased me around a graveyard for God's sake!

"We don't even know a Rookery." I protested. I went ignored by everyone. Maybe it's my height...

"Darling, they don't look like spies… and if they were, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" His wife said softly, walking up to her husband, she looked down at her son. Rudolph put on his most innocent smile and shook his head and the woman continued:

"Mortal or not, he's just a boy. But if you insist on eating him then go ahead." I gulped. If my brother was eaten, what was I gonna tell my parents? They would kill me, then adopt Mikey and Austin as their _replacement_ children...

"I never said I would… It's impossible…" Drac said quickly, he looked down at Tony.

"Leave I say." He ordered. The authority in his voice shook me to the core.

"But Rudolph-" Tony tried to object but Drac cut him off. Again, how _freaking _rude!

"Should never have befriended you. Leave I say!" he hissed at Tony, who then ran screaming from the graveyard, Mikey after him. They left me. _Wow._

"GREAT! FREAKING GREAT!" I shouted at no one in particular. This earned me weird looks from the entire clan. I ignored them and stormed off. I found the boys not too far from the cemetery.

"Tony! Let's just go home! I don't wanna get eaten by the scary vampire or his pit bull of a son!" Mikey was saying when I walked up.

"You two are _so_ lucky I can't murder you! Ya know what, Mikey, I _should_ feed you too the vampire pit bull!" I shouted at them, beyond aggravated.

"AHH! PLEASE DON'T I'M SO YOUNG! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I HAVE YET TO DO! Plus, I'm cute! TOO CUTE TO DIE!" Mikey yelled, falling to his knees and clasping his hands in a begging manner. I just rolled my eyes, all of a sudden a truck raced towards us, we all froze and watched. This guy must be Rookery….

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter two! Again, sorry if it's terrible. And for the iCarly reference, but I couldn't resist. I don't own iCarly. Or Little Vampire. Thanks for the reviews(: **

**Much love, **

**Rhey(: **


	3. Vampire Hunters and Pranks

**_Vampire Hunters and Pranks. _**

We hid as Rookery made his way over to the vampire family. Drac spotted Rookery and ordered his family to hide. The family rushed to their safety area, they stayed near the exit though in case needing to defend the leader. Rookery began shooting small wooden stakes from the large gun. Drac threatened Rookery, pretty much daring Rookery to kill him. Tony struggled in my grip seeing as how I had a tight hold on him, but he got out bolted towards the extension cord and unplugged it.

'_Good thinking Tony!' _I cheered silently. Rookery pulled the trigger of his gun and a stake shot out, but only went about two feet. Haha! Take that Rookery! Drac hissed at Rookery and began advancing towards him, but Rookery whipped out a brightly lit cross and shoved it towards Drac, who shielded himself with his cape. Rookery turned and saw Tony standing there holding the disconnected extension cord.

_'RUN TONY! RUN LIKE THE WIND!'_ I shouted at him in my mind. Right now would be a _perfect_ time for me to develop mental telepathy! Why not? Vampires exist don't they? Why not telepathy?

"YOU!" Rookery shouted clearly disgusted, Rookery remembered about his original target and turned back to Drac, but he had already disappeared into the hideout. Rookery spun and pointed the lit up cross at Tony, who obviously didn't react seeing as how he wasn't a vampire. Rookery shoved the cross at him again and again and still, Tony didn't do anything. Damn, Rookery is ugly _and_ stupid. That _must_ suck…

"What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Rookery demanded as he began advancing towards Tony. Tony dropped the extension cord and ran away from Rookery, who followed. Tony ran up a small hill to a spot I couldn't from my hiding spot. Rookery followed Tony up the hill and as soon as he was out of sight, Mikey and I ran from our hiding spot and after them. When we got there, Tony was climbing into a hole.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I shouted loudly. Rookery spun to face me.

"Another one!" He shouted, clearly confused and slightly outraged. Mikey shot past me and down the hole. What a wimp!

"I'll get your brother… Then come back for you!" He shouted, he hopped down the whole. God, he was so dead. If I didn't die first of course. I ran at Rookery, but he grabbed me and slammed me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Oh, I was definitely going to feel _that_ in the morning… I got my breathing regulated again and hopped up. Rookery just gave me a disgusted look, then the caretaker of the cemetery showed up. He distracted Rookery long enough for me to slink away, but I tripped and fell down the hole…

"AHHH!" I screamed as I fell into oblivion. I expected to hit the ground face first, but instead I was caught by someone seizing my waist with very strong arms.

"What in the…?" I looked up at my unknown savior and found myself staring into the face of Gregory. I stared at him in surprise. He stared back at me, slight confusion on his face, then without a word he disappeared.

"Hey!" I shouted after him, I started to run to catch up to him, but that proved to be unsuccessful. All of a sudden, a vision hit me:

_A woman with a red cape and hair was on a white horse. It was sunset and I watched from the depths of the cave that she was in standing in front of. She dismounted from the horse and ventured into the cave. She went farther and farther inside, I followed unnoticed. She came across a man, and I instantly recognized him. He was the one that fell into the ocean and dragged me with him. The lady took off her cape and placed it over the man. My eyes focused in on the crest that decorated the cape. It had two stags on either side of a shield, at the top was a knight's helmet with wings on both sides, on the shield was four spaces. The one in the bottom right was gold with a unicorn with wings on it. The one in the bottom left was red and blue with a jagged line separating the colors. Red is on the top with two gold stars. The one on the upper right is completely red with a single gold star, and the one on the upper left is gold with three red stars going diagonally from bottom left corner to upper right corner of the slot. In the middle of all the slots is another shield, which is white and blue. Finally, the stags are standing on a scroll that reads, "Sola animo ai manuforti." The lady took something from his hand and I saw it was the stone of Attamon! She studied it for a moment, until the man woke up and grabbed her hand hissing, fangs protruded from his mouth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the man was a vampire… _

I snapped out of the vision and found myself in the clearing with the family of vampires, my brother and cousin. Had I been walking in a trance? That's possible, since I am a sleepwalker…

"We shared a vision!" Drac stated, clearly shocked. I shook my head free of the unrelated thoughts and looked at him.

"I saw it too… If that counts for anything." I said, making my presence known to anyone besides Gregory.

"Oh, they have sympathy for our kind…" the lady vampire sighed with a dreamy smile on her face. I was beginning to like her.

"Oh how lovely!" Anna declared as she stared at my brother. Mikey and Tony walked over to me as the leader of the clan began pacing around slowly. Oh no… Why do I feel a story coming on?

"Young Von found the stone then he made his way to Scotland, plucked by a merchant sea just as rumor had it…" He started to explain.

"Then he could still be roaming free." His wife stated.

"There was a woman though, I've never seen her before… She wore strange coat of arms. We must find out who she is and trace her crest!" He declared. Like he could do much… He could only go out in the night, and he was really abrasive and threatening. Most people would probably faint if they saw him.

"We can help!" Tony piped up, Mikey and I nodded in agreement. Wait a second. What?

"No, it's too risky to involve mortals." He snapped in reply. Well someone doesn't trust us. Rudolph stepped up to his father. Oh! What a brave little vampire boy, I shall miss him dearly.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries." He exclaimed.

"This is what comes with contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" His father shouted.

"Fredrick, he does have a point." The lady vampire said, attempting to calm her husband. It seemed to be working.

"Alright, help if you can but do not think that you can turn against us and become one of our most hateful enemies or my wrath will be revealed." The vampire called Fredrick walked towards Tony, Mikey, and I, causing us to back up and fall against a small set of stairs.

"Am I clear?" Fredrick asked and we nodded our heads frantically in agreement.

"_Crystal clear_, sir." we chorused in return, Fredrick gave us a satisfied look and backed away from us. I saw Rudolph smile as he helped Tony up, then me and Mike.

"C'mon, I'll take you home.." He started to say, but his mother stepped in.

"Rudolph, darling, it'll be much easier for you if you just take two. Since you have already made friends with Tony and Mikey here, you can take them home and Gregory will take this lovely young lady home." The lady vampire said. Mikey cracked up laughing, at what I am not completely sure. I would ask him later. Little Anna rushed to her mother.

"Oh mother, may I take her? I haven't been with other girls for so long! Please? Please?" Anna begged but her mother shook her head. Oh, come on lady… let her take me home instead! Any one but the one who tried to eat me!

"I'm sorry dear, but you are just too small, though this girl is small too, I do not think you will be able to hold her…" I gulped at the thought of that, maybe I would be better off with the one who tried to eat me. It seemed either way I could end up dead. Eaten by Gregory, or dropped from the sky by Anna. The mother turned to me and smiled.

"Now what is your name, darling?" she asked.

"Parker, ma'am." I replied.

"Such a lovely name. Gregory, be a dear and take Parker home." She said. I giggled quietly at this sentence. Gregory a _dear_… Why am I finding that hard to believe? Gregory walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. Ouch! No need to be rough!

"I want the both of you home as soon as possible." the lady vampire called as she disappeared down a dark tunnel with Anna slumping behind her dejectedly.

"C'mon, let's go." Rudolph said and we all made our way out of the crypt. Mikey and Gregory went out before us and helped us out. Well Rudolph didn't need much help. The three boys took off into the night air and Gregory and I took off after them. I shut my eyes and held my breath. I really didn't like heights. Gregory chuckled softly.

"Something funny?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at him, he just smiled back. He had a nice smile….

"You're rather cute when you're scared.. That's all" He replied. I felt my face heat up and I thank the Lord it was dark so he couldn't see. I turned away and saw the others flying off course to our home.

"Where are they going?" Gregory asked, I shrugged and noticed they were going to the McAshton house. Something told me they were up to something devious. And I wanted to know what it was.

"Follow them!" I exclaimed. He sighed and flew towards them. We landed next to them on a small balcony and crept over to them.

"Tony, Mikey what are we doing here?" I asked them. If we got caught, Dad would be so fired.

"Tony told me about how these two boys pick on him and I plan to put a stop to it." Rudolph explained. I grew even more curious

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mikey grinned and with that the two younger boys quietly opened the window and snuck inside. I made my way towards the window to watch as Gregory and Mikey followed. Tony put on his favorite black cape and a rectangular box on his head, where he had gotten them, I have no clue. But it did give him a creepy illusion in the darkness. Rudolph placed his hands under Tony's feet and lifted him up, this woke the two boys up, then Tony spoke in threatening voice:

"I am the lord of the Underworld! I am your master!" The young boys seemed frightened for a few minutes then realized who it was.

"It's Tony Thompson!" One yelled out. Crap. This plan backfired.

"Get him!" The other shouted, but before they could move, Rudolph jumped out in front of them and hissed, the two boys froze as he spoke.

"I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect you'll feel my wrath! Tell anybody about what you just witnessed and you'll be bat-bait!" And with that, bat wings sprung from the sides of his head. The two boys screamed and nodded instantly. Mikey and I were laughing our butts off.

"Let's get out of here!" Rudolph exclaimed, Gregory quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and leapt into the air. The three others followed us and caught up with us. Gregory turned to Rudolph, a surprised look on his gorgeous face. Wait. Gorgeous? What the heck?

"Well brother, I honestly never thought you had the guts to scare a mortal." Gregory said proudly. I smiled at this.

"I prefer not to, but in a situation like this I was willing to make an exception." Rudolph replied. I looked at Tony and found that he hadn't stopped laughing.

"That was _so_ awesome! I can't wait to see the look on their faces at school tomorrow!" He exclaimed. I smiled. It was nice to see him not dreading to go to school. When we made it home, we flew into Tony's room.

"Well I'm going to bed. Thanks for not eating my cousin Gregory. See ya Rudolph. Nice prank by the way." Mikey said, he walked out of the room without another glance back. We watched him leave and shut the door behind him.

"Really good prank. But I'm exhausted." I said, I started for the door.

"And we must take our leave." Gregory said, gesturing to himself and Rudolph. The two went to the window and started off. Tony and I watched them go.

"Night Tony." I told my brother.

"Night Parker." He replied, I walked out of the room and into my own. I fell onto the bed lazily and was asleep before my head even hit the pillow. Dreams of Gregory filled my sleep.

* * *

**Chapter three is done(: My apologies if it's bad. But thank you for the nice reviews(: I still don't own The Little Vampire sadly. But until next time. **

**Much love, **

**Rhey(: **


	4. Back Aches and Vampire Hotel

_**Back Aches and Vampire Hotel.**_

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed I hadn't changed from my outfit from the night before, shoes included. I got up and instantly fell back down. My back was _killing_ me. I sucked in a breath but knew I had to tough it up. Groaning inwardly, I got up and walked to Mikey's room.

"Mike!" I whisper yelled at him. Nothing happened.

"Michael!" I said again. Nothing. I sighed and walked over and flicked his ear. He shot up and looked around, when he saw it was only I who was in the room he instantly calmed.

"What is it Parker?" He asked, clearly annoyed I had awakened him from his _much needed _beauty sleep.

"My back…" I whined in return.

"Your back?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

"Yeah… Rookery kind of slammed me into the ground." I replied. He sat up all the way and gave me a shocked look.

"That guy is _soo_ dead." He said, I shrugged, and he helped me up and we went downstairs. It was early in the morning so no one was up yet. He grabbed down all the pain medicine we had and our gigantic box of medical items.

"Oomph! What does your mom keep in here?" He grunted out, letting the box fall dead weight onto the table.

"An ambulance." I replied casually, inspecting my nails. We got me fixed up and continued getting ready for the day.

"Let's make everyone breakfast!" I exclaimed suddenly. Mikey looked up from his unfinished homework in surprise.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Breakfast. Let's make it. Come on!" I exclaimed. He looked at me weirdly but got up anyway and proceeded to help me with breakfast.

"Oh! What's this?" Mom asked.

"I woke up early and was bored." I replied simply. She nodded in understanding. Austin, Tony and Dad came down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Who made breakfast?" Dad asked.

"Mike and Parker." Mom replied. I saw the confused look he gave my mother but I didn't say anything. After we finished breakfast, we kids left for school, Dad left for work, and Mom did whatever she does at home. After school, Tony burst into the car with a very big book.

"Guys! Look!" He exclaimed excitedly, I noticed it was all about Scottish crests.

"That's a big book.." Mikey stated.

"Tony! This is great!" I exclaimed. We were one step closer to finding the crest and that's all that mattered.

"That is one big book!" Mike said again, we ignored him.

"I know!" He agreed. When we arrived home, we went and sat at the table, Tony began flipping through the book as Mike, Austin, and I did our homework. Mom was making tea and Dad was doing stuff for work.

"Afternoon tea." Mom stated cheerily, setting it on the table.

"No thanks. I don't like tea." Austin said.

"Oh! But Austin, it's so civilized." Mikey exclaimed in a terrible sounding British accent. I looked at him, he was holding his cup with his pinky sticking out. He took a sip and made a disgusted face. He spit the drink back into the cup and began to wipe his tongue with a napkin, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, that's civilized all right." I said. He shot me a look before throwing the wadded up napkin at my face. I stuck my tongue out at him. We are so mature. Mom took the napkin and cups from us and went to get us different drinks.

"Dad, stags are deer with horns right?" Tony asked, pointing to a stag on one the crests.

"Male deer, yeah. Lot's of Scottish crests have them. It means they came from hunter." He replied.

"Lots?" We all chorused worriedly. My parents looked at us as if we were aliens. Really, what's with all the looks today?

"Yeah. Why all of a sudden interested in crests kids?" Mom asked, taking her seat at the table after handing Austin his soda.

"Well, Mikey and I have a project due and we have to find a certain crest." I replied.

"Well look. Lord McAshton has stags on his crest." Dad said, handing Tony a piece of paper from work. Tony's eyes grew wide and he showed us the picture. IT WAS THE CREST! Yes! We found it!

"This is great!" I exclaimed, I high-fived the boys.

"Hey Dad. Can we come to work with you tomorrow?" I asked, pointing to myself and the 2 boys.

"I don't see why not. It's Saturday." He replied.

"Great! Thanks Daddy!" I exclaimed, hugging him. He laughed and hugged back, then the three of us ran upstairs to Tony's room.

"Okay. So tonight after everyone goes to bed, we'll go to the graveyard and tell the Sackville-Bagg's we found the crest." I informed them as we sat in the room.

"All right." Tony replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mike agreed. I nodded again and walked out to my own room. My pain killers were beginning to wear off so I probably should get some more into my system before we go back to the cemetery. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. I got changed out of my school outfit and into more comfortable clothes. I then went and got my pain medicine. After I was done, I waited impatiently for the darkness to come. I wasn't sure why I was so eager to get back to the place where one person tried to eat me and another wants nothing to do with us.

"Parker? You ready?" Mikey's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked over at him, slightly confused.

"It's dark. And Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob are in bed." He replied, pointing out my window. I looked towards it and saw it was indeed dark. I checked my phone and saw it was nearing 10 at night.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Give me a second, I need to change." I continued, gesturing to my pajamas. I hopped out of bed and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and put on my boots. I kept my tank top on and pulled on a sweater before grabbing my phone and iPod and walking out the door. We crept down the stairs and out the door. As we walked, I bopped along to my iPod. Right now, it was currently playing My Immortal and I was singing along to it.

"Funny isn't it Parker? Gregory is your immortal." Mikey chuckled. I glared at him.

"He is not!" I exclaimed. My cousin just laughed. We made it to the cemetery in time to see Rookery lowering the poor cemetery keeper into a hole. I took note that it was the same hole where Tony, Mikey, and I fell into the night before. Just like Narnia, it seemed as if we couldn't go back the same way.

"Guys! Let's go the other way." I told them, we walked quickly and silently to the other entrance. Once inside, we searched for the vampire family. When we found them, it wasn't good. Rookery had sent a giant light into the tunnel. Tony gasped, Mikey and I looked on horrified as the family of vampires attempted to shield themselves from the light. Fredrick stood tall, with his arms stretched out in order to help protect the family. Tony grabbed a rock and threw it at the light, it shorted out and Rookery pulled it out.

"Hey!" I heard him call. I laughed a bit but stopped when I remembered the reason we came here in the first place.

"You'll be happy to know that we found out who the crest belongs too!" Mikey exclaimed, all their eyes were upon us in seconds save for Fredrick who seemed almost comatose.

"It's Lord McAshton's." I said.

"Our father's boss! The stone must be at his house!" Tony explained happily. When the family said nothing, he continued.

"Did you hear us sir?" Tony asked him. Fredrick looked at him. The tall vampire that still intimidates me, now looked very weak…. But still very scary.

"You barely saved my life." He said finally,

"He's very weak." Freda added.

"We know just what you need!" I exclaimed, thinking of the same place we had taken Rudolph before. We led the family to the barn and I was very surprised to see there were vampire cows. Then I was trying very hard not to laugh at Gregory who wore a straight jacket and a muzzle. After the family was done drinking from the cows, Fredrick, who looked so much better being back to his very scary looking self, announced:

"I need a place to hide you children."

"You could stay at our house!" Tony piped up. Mikey squeaked. He was still scared of Gregory.

"Tony! Come on man. Be reasonable… They're vampires." He said.

"Yes! We need darkness, dampness, and decay!" Fredrick exclaimed.

"You need our cellar." I said. Mikey glared at me. I just rolled my eyes and we led the family to our home. After checking to make sure neither of my parents were up and about, we showed them to the basement, a place I wasn't too fond of.

"Here you are." I said, gesturing to the entire place.

"Sorry it's not much." Tony added.

"It's perfect. Thank you!" Freda exclaimed, she helped Fredrick sit down in a chair and he was out like a light.

"And don't worry. We're on it." Tony told her, she turned and gave us a confused look.

"On what?" She asked.

"Finding the amulet mother. That's the way us kids talk today." Rudolph explained. Freda nodded and went to sit in the chair. I caught sight of Gregory in his straight jacket and muzzle in a basket and stifled a giggle.

"Night dude." Tony said,

"Night dude." Rudolph replied, they high-fived. This scene caused me to giggle uncontrollably, but I didn't bother trying to hide it. It was just so odd.

"Have a good days sleep!" Mikey called behind him as he sprinted upstairs. I laughed and followed after him and Tony after me. We shut the cellar door quietly and went upstairs, after putting Tony to bed Mikey and I went to my room.

"God! This place has turned into a vampire hotel!" He hissed. I laughed and began looking for pajamas.

"Calm down. Why are you freaking out?" I asked him

"Freaking out? Who's freaking out? I am most certainly not freaking out!" He said back, I looked over at him and saw him looking around nervously.

"Yes! What was I thinking? You're completely relaxed." I said. He nodded.

"Just go to bed and sleep, you'll be fine." I said. He nodded and walked out of my room. But before he did, he turned and said.

"If your boyfriend kills me in the night. I'm haunting you first." He said in a dead serious tone. I laughed and shook my head. He left the room and shut the door. I changed into cheer shorts and threw my hair into a sloppy bun at the top of my head. I put my iPod on its dock and turned it down low and began dancing around to I Like It by Enrique Iglesias, all of a sudden the music changed and a strong hand grasped mine and spun me into their chest. I looked up to see….

"Gregory!" I gasped out. He smirked down at me. I could have sworn he had a muzzle and a straight jacket on last time I saw him.

"How did you get out?" I asked him.

"I have my ways." He replied. I had a feeling Anna might have let him out. We continued our dance until he dipped me and I flinched.

"What's wrong?" He asked, straightening me upright. He went into protective mode fast.

"Rookery just slammed me into the ground that's all. It's no big deal." I replied. Gregory snarled.

"He's a dead man!" He hissed. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I soothed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded at him with a smile. He smiled back. I felt my face flush and I looked away. All of a sudden, a yawn escaped me.

"Are you tired?" He asked me. His concern was touching, and very surprising. I wonder if it's a trick. Get me all comfortable and sleepy, then BAM drink my blood. Just like they do with those poor cows.

"A little bit." I replied. Yet again another yawn came out. Gregory led me over to my bed and put me down, and pulled the covers over me.

"Parker, I came up here to explain something to you." He said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I gave him a confused look. He began to say something but stopped. He did this a few times before finally saying.

"If you are _ever_ in any trouble. Just whistle and I will hear you." He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Do you know how to whistle?" He asked. I shook my head no. He chuckled softly and whistled a really pretty tune. I attempted to whistle, but I failed. He smiled and placed his hand on my face and pursed my lips. I tried to whistle again, only to fail miserably. He smiled at me and leaned closer. I felt his icy breath on my face and my heart sped up. He leaned in, as if to kiss me, but at the last minute he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. His lips were freezing cold, to say the least. But I liked it.

"Goodnight Parker." He whispered, I felt my eyes grow heavy and I was out within seconds.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done, (: I know it sucked, but there was more Gregory. Still own nothing but my OCs. **

**Much Love, **

**Rhey(: **


	5. Mission: RebellionGet The Stone!

Mission: Rebellion!

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by Mikey jumping on my bed in delight. He had the biggest smile on his face and was clapping his hands.

"Parker! _Look!_ I'm alive! _I made it_!" He cheered happily. As happy as I was for my cousin, early in the morning is not the time I want to be informed of these events.

"Michael!" I exclaimed. He stopped jumping and hopped down, looking down at me.

"As much as I _love_ the fact you weren't bitten and turned into a member of the undead, I would _love_ to go back to sleep." I replied, turning over and putting my back to him.

"Nope! Sorry! Can't do that! We're going to the McAshton's place, remember? We can't let the family of vampires down. Or else we're dead. 'Cause you know, the Dad's all scary, oh and you're in love with the oldest son!" He said, yanking the covers off me. I gasped and shot up into a sitting position.

"I hope very bad things happen to you… And I am not in love with Gregory!" I muttered darkly, getting up out of bed. He just smiled and walked out the door, my blanket still in hand. I walked to my closet, I picked out my outfit and then walked to the bathroom. After I was done getting ready, I went downstairs and sat at the table.

"You guys ready for some stone hunting?" I asked Mike and Tony

"Hell yeah!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Tony agreed. I laughed. The three of us ate breakfast and waited for Dad patiently.

"Well you three are certainly eager to go." Mom laughed as she cleaned the dishes.

"What can we say? We love learning." Mikey laughed. Mom gave him a suspicious look but he just smiled up at her innocently. Dad came into the kitchen with his things for work.

"Ready?" He asked us, we nodded and walked out the door. We drove to the McAshton castle with Tony in the passenger, and Mikey and I in the back.

"All right you three. Here we are." Dad announced, pulling to a stop in the driveway of the mansion.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. We all clambered out of the car and stood in a straight line. It felt like I was in the military. Dad inspected our outfits. Just like a military officer. Tony was in jeans, a blue shirt and an oversized baseball jersey. Mikey wore black pinstriped board shorts, a white FOX company shirt and black VANS. I was in dark jeans with holes in the knees and some on the thighs, a black racer-back tank top over a white one, and some black VANS.

"All right. Let's go." He said, he lead us to an older man, who I took to be Lord McAshton.

"Lord McAshton, this is my son Tony, my daughter Parker and my nephew Mike." He introduced us. _Ding, ding, ding_. I was right! I deserve a cookie.

"Ah yes! The famous Thompson children. Let's feel that firm American grip." He said. He stuck his hand out for Tony to shake.

"The kids are very anxious to learn about your families history." Dad said.

"Aren't you guys?" He asked us, but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy staring in horror at the oh-so familiar truck that was pulling up.

"Not right now we're not!" Mikey squeaked out. We each shook Lord McAshton's hand out of politeness and went back to trying to hide. Mikey and I were currently in a game of who can hide behind who by constantly changing who was in front of who.

"What in the?" Lord McAshton started turning around and seeing Rookery. He turned back to us, with wide eyes. Something told me he knew Rookery…

"I'll be right back." He told us then walked off.

"You three stay away from that guy. He's nuts." Dad said.

"No prob there Uncle Bob!" Mikey mock saluted my father as we walked. We met up with some workers for the golf course and waited. I was quickly growing more bored by the second so I turned away and pulled out my iPod. I chose the song No Hay Igual by Nelly Fortado and saw Rookery and McAshton walking into the house.

"Psssst! Guys!" I hissed at my brother and cousin, they looked over at me gesturing them frantically.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Is it me, or do they look a little too _'buddy, buddy'_?" I asked them, pointing to the two men who were now disappearing into the house.

"It's not you. Let's go." Mikey said, glancing back at my dad. He was busy talking to his construction dudes so we all bolted off after the men. I hummed the _Mission: Impossible _theme as we walked stealthily through the halls behind the two people.

"Mission: Impossible? _Really_?" Mikey hissed quietly as we stood at the end of the hall.

"It was a great film!" I hissed back, equally as quiet. We saw the men had stopped. They were staring at a picture on the wall.

"Tony look! The lady from the vision! And the stone!" I smiled happily, pointing at the picture. The two men left the house and we continued following them. Then Mikey began humming the theme song. This time, the two of us began doing little dive rolls and dramatic things. I'm not sure how to describe them. All I know is, it was fun. Then we came across a little problem…. Well make that a _two_ little problems.

"Oh!" I gasped, seeing the McAshton boys. They spun and saw Tony and screamed bloody murder. Causing the three of us to scream too.

"You're blocking the Master of the Underworld! And his friends!" He exclaimed at them, the two boys flipped out.

"We're sorry Master!" They began apologizing in a begging matter. Wow... Had he seriously freaked them out _that_ much?

"Now crawl back to your rooms, get under the bed and STAY THERE!" Tony demanded. The two boys nodded and began running as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"I said _crawl_!" He yelled. The two dropped to all fours and began crawling. Mikey and I were watching the scene with wide eyes and jaws on the floor.

"That was a but harsh don't you think Tony?" I asked my little brother, breaking away from the trance. He turned to me with a grin on his face.

"It's all in good fun." He justified himself before walking away. Mike & I stared after him, I was so surprised... Maybe Rudy was a bit of a bad influence on him...

"He's slowly becoming more and more like you. Just _freaking_ great!" He exclaimed at me. I chuckled a little bit.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I giggled. He gawked at me for a brief second before shaking his head

"He's a scary little dude." He muttered. We followed after him until we made it to a crypt.

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Crypts… Why am I _not_ surprised?" Mikey muttered. We followed my brother into the tomb and watched and listened as Lord McAshton explained to Rookery his family's history.

"Guys. This is it." I whispered. Rookery broke into the tomb and pushed open the lid to reveal…. NOTHING! It was freaking empty! What the flipping hell!

"What the freaking hell?" I asked.

"It's empty!" Lord McAshton gasped. Ah! I'll take blatantly obvious for 500 dollars!

"It has been for a long while, my Lord." Rookery replied.

"But no one has been down here since Mother died." McAshton gasped out. Rookery leaned down and picked something up, he crushed it and smoke billowed around him.

"I'm talking about centuries." Rookery snapped. The railing Tony was leaning upon snapped and fell, bringing my brother with it. He dangled above the two men's heads, but thankfully went unnoticed. How you can't notice a person hanging above is beyond me, but they did it very well.

"Shit!" Mike and I cursed. I reached to grab my brother and haul him up but I wasn't strong enough. My brother lost his grip and fell, bringing me with him, then Mikey fell with us seeing as how he tried to grab me, but lost his balance. We landed with a loud thud in the tomb. Rookery and McAshton looked at us.

"You again?" Rookery exclaimed. McAshton looked on very surprised. Rookery closed the lid of the tomb with McAshton protesting the entire time.

"WE AREN'T FREAKING VAMPIRES YOU FREAKING NUT JOB!" I screamed loudly.

"Don't listen to her, My Lord. Let's go." Rookery said, the two walked away. Tony, Mikey and I sat in the tomb, hopeless.

"So… Now that we're all going to die here in this tomb. I think you should know something Parker." Mikey started, I turned my head in the direction of his voice.

"That would be?" I asked.

"I broke your CD player when we were 11 not Tony." He said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"DUDE!" Tony added.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. Okay, I'm going to feed him to Fredrick.. Or maybe Gregory, it depends.

"Oh. I am so feeding you to Gregory now. Before, I was just debating about it, seeing as how you annoy me. But now, my mind is made up! You are so dead!" I exclaimed.

"Parker. We'll be lucky to get out of here alive. Your little boyfriend won't have the chance to kill me!" He said. All of a sudden, Gregory's words from the night before popped into my mind.

'_Just whistle and I will hear you.' _But the problem with that is I still didn't know how to whistle. Sighing, I tried to anyway I didn't realize Tony was doing the same thing.

"Tony?" I asked him.

"Parker?" He asked back.

"Why were you whistling?" We asked each other at the same time.

"Gregory/Anna told me to." We replied at the same time.

"Wow… I now understand why that annoys you so much." Mikey stated. I reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Oww! Skank!" He shouted.

"Did you _really_ just call me a skank?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I did! What you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"Oh you don't wanna know what I'm gonna do about it!" I shouted back. He scoffed at me and I was about to lunge at him and strangle the life out of him, but Tony sat in my way.

"GUYS!" Tony shouted.

"What?" We asked.

"Stop! We need to get out of here and get the stone! You two don't need to fight!" He exclaimed, well... He does have a point.. But there is no way in hell I was admitting that my eight year old brother was right. Not now.. _Not ever_! I huffed in annoyance and scooted to the farthest end away from my cousin. Minutes ticked by and I thought of ways I could entertain myself in this tomb.

**Gregory's POV. **

The sound of Parker's call awoke me from my sleep. I quickly popped up out of my makeshift coffin, worried for her safety, I looked to see Anna awake as well, she turned to wake Rudolph up.

"Gregory. What are you doing up?" Rudolph asked me, getting up from his resting place.

"Parker called me." I replied.

"Tony's called me. They might be in some kind of trouble!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, for such a young girl she was _so_ dramatic.

"We must go find them." Rudolph declared.

"But the sun!" Anna objected.

"Daylight or not; We're going to find them!" I said. The two looked at me with surprised faces. I just shrugged and got up. We quickly found things to cover ourselves with.

"Wait!" I said as we were about to exit the cellar.

"What?" Rudolph asked. I didn't respond, I walked over to my fathers resting place and tore the stone from his neck. I would make the Call.

"Gregory!" Anna hissed. I didn't say anything, I just led them from the cellar and out the door.

"Left, right, left, right, left, right," Anna chanted and I growled at her. She didn't stop, but kept chanting, and I felt my brother shake his head in annoyance. When we got to the front yard, we picked up our speed, wanting to get to the Thompson's as fast as possible, but a car came rolling up into the driveway and an angry looking man who I could only guess was the father of the children we were trying to save

"Tony! Parker! Michael!" he shouted, stomping up to us angrily.

"You had me worried sick! Running off from me at work like that!" He ranted. I nodded, and then he stopped and looked at me funny.

"I suppose that this is Rudolph," he said, and I nodded again. I just realized a fault in the plan. There were three children, when there was supposed to be four.

"Alright, I guess Michael went home..." he said looking me over,

"Well, none of this is your fault, Rudolph," then he looked behind me at Anna and Rudolph.

"But when you two get home tonight we're going to have a serious talk." The two nodded in agreement.

"Well," He stated finally.

"Go on and play your game, whatever the heck it is..." and we walked on, following the trail that the whistle had come from. They were inside a crypt at the McAshton household, this surprised us very much. When we were safely inside, we shook off the blankets by the door and left them on the floor.

"Guys, listen." I said, pointing towards a narrow hallway. We heard faint bickering, it was most definitely Parker and Michael. How she lived with the boy without wanting to kill him was beyond me. I lead my siblings down the path until we came to an opening. In the middle of it was a tomb. It was silent. I walked over and with Rudolph's help, we got the tomb open, Rudolph poked his head inside and sighed.

"RUDY!" Parker squealed in delight, she came up out of the tomb and saw us, surprise took over her face, but she smiled none the less. I walked over and helped her out of cement death trap.

"How'd you guys get here?" She asked. She stood close to me and I placed an arm over her shoulder.

"We got blankets and armor from your cellar." I explained,

"Yes! And Tony, my hero. I have written you a poem!" Anna said, she went ignored by everyone as she walked over and stood on a stone.

"Well thank you ever so much for saving us! But we should probably find the stone before Rookery!" He said, climbing out of the tomb.

"Oh! That reminds me! Gregory, be a dear and bite him." Parker said, pointing to him. His eyes grew wide with fright. This made me smile.

"AH! NO! I'M SO SORRY PARKER!" He cried instantly, attempting to get back on her good side. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his childish antics and we all walked off.

**Parker's POV.**

I was jamming out to Punk Rock 101 when all of a sudden the top of the tomb flew off. Then Rudolph's adorable little face popped into view. AH! The face of an undead angel!

"RUDY!" I exclaimed cheerily. I hopped up and came face to face with Gregory and Anna.

"How'd you guys get here?" I asked them. Gregory walked over, and like a gentleman helped me out of the tomb.

"We got blankets and armor from your cellar." He explained,

"Yes! And Tony, my hero. I have written you a poem!" Anna stated, she walked over and stood on a stone.

"Well thank you ever so much for saving us! But we should probably find the stone before Rookery!" Mikey exclaimed, climbing out of the tomb. Anna started reciting her poem.

"Anna! Shhh!" Rudolph groaned. She went silent

"Oh! That reminds me! Gregory, be a dear and kill him." I said, pointing to Mikey. Gregory gave me a smirk.

"AH! NO! I'M SO SORRY PARKER!" Mikey cried instantly, attempting to get back in my good graces. Gregory scoffed and rolled his eyes at my cousins childish behavior. We began looking for a way out of the crypt.

"I feel like such a rebel!" Mike exclaimed suddenly.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, we snuck off from Uncle Bob's work and now we're sneaking around." He replied, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, speaking of which. Tony, your father is very mad at you, we ran into him at your house." Rudolph explained.

"Oh no!" The three of us gasped out in unison. If we weren't eaten by vampires, my parents were certainly going to kill us. _Mission: Rebellion _was going to be a fail if we didn't get this stone.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done!(: I apologize if it's bad. Reviews are much appreciated(: Thanks everyone who has reviewed(: I don't own the Little Vampire, just my OCs. Oh, and I don't own Mission: Impossible either, it's just one of my fave movies.(: **

**Chapter 6 is coming soon. **

**Much love, **

**Rhey(: **


	6. We Did It!

We did it!

* * *

We all searched around the tomb and found that there was a hidden tunnel. Well actually Rudolph found it. It was quite convenient seeing as how we now had three vampires with us.

"Perhaps it leads to Elizabeth!" Anna declared.

"Let's find out!" I said. We walked into the tomb, but it was rather dark.

"I wish we had a better light." Tony muttered.

"I believe Rookery left this behind." Gregory said, joining my side, holding up a large flashlight,

"Ah! There is a God!" I smiled happily. I took the flashlight from him and went first. None of us were aware that Rookery stood above us, trying to dig his way into the tomb. After a few minutes, we finally found something.

"We can't go any farther." Rudolph stated suddenly.

"It's some sort of curse." Gregory added.

"You three must go." Anna told us. Why thank you! Mikey shoved me forward. I shot him a glare.

"You amaze me." I muttered.

"I do? How?" He asked excitedly

"That you can _stand _without a _spine_!" I snapped back.

"Why I have never!" He said.

"Just shut up and follow me." I grumbled. I started walking only to feel pressure on my elbow.

"Wait, no Parker! Let Mikey go first." Gregory protested.

"Believe me, I wish I could!" I exclaimed, he gave me a look.

"We're running out of time Gregory. If we wait for Mike to go first, we'll never save your family." I added. He gave me a wary look, but then realized something.

"Time! What time is it?" He exclaimed. I pulled out my phone.

"About 7. Why?" I asked.

"It's getting dark! I have to go! Be careful Parker." He said, he practically pleaded the last part. As if he didn't trust my judgment… Psh, he barely knew me… He shouldn't doubt me too much yet…

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"You'll see! Mike! Come with me." He said, grabbing my cousin's wrist and pulling him along.

"NO!" Mike protested instantly. Gregory ignored him and the two disappeared. I turned back to find Tony wrestling with the chains on the tomb.

"Stupid chains! Open! Break!" He grunted, attempting to pull them apart.

"Tony. I don't think _ordering_ them to open and or break is going to do _any_ good. What so ever…" I said. Yep, that's me.. Always so optimistic. Or I think that's the word.

"You're right… We need a miracle." He muttered.

"A Christmas miracle would be _flipping perfect_! Too bad it's October…" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, a hole appeared and dust began to fall. I covered my mouth with my shirt. I hated having asthma.

"What's happening?" Rudolph asked.

"Exactly what we need to happen." I replied. The drill came down and drilled through the tomb! The curse was broken!

"Guys! Come here!" I exclaimed. We walked over to the tomb and looked in. I reached down and grabbed the necklace only to find there was no stone at the other end.

"All right this is getting God damn ridiculous!" I exclaimed. All of a sudden, another vision hit me:

_A couple I assumed to be Von and Elizabeth were running. They were on their way to a house…. Wait a freaking minute! That's _our_ house! They stopped short as Von urged her to go on. She did just that as the villagers caught up to them and killed Von. I watched as she ran into what is now Tony's room. She saw a brick in the fireplace was missing and quickly wrapped her jewel in a bag and a cloth and shoved it into the wall. _

The vision ended as quickly as it had come.

"The stone's at our house!" Tony and I cried in unison. Had he seen the vision too? I guess so.

"Thank you so much for sharing that with me." Rookery's voice called down the hole. Shit! Where did he come from?

"We _have_ to get that stone before he does!" I exclaimed.

"Fat chance!" Rookery chuckled. I rolled my eyes and we all ran to find a way out of the tomb. Once we found a way out, Rudolph flew us home.

"Anna, go to Gregory and Michael at the cliffs. Make the Call, we'll stay here and look for the stone." Rudolph said. Anna nodded and took off into the night sky. I ran inside the house and up the stairs, the boys following close behind.

"It's in the fireplace!" I exclaimed. We ran into Tony's room and looked for a loose brick. I pried it from the wall, I grabbed the stone.

"WE DID IT!" I exclaimed. I high-fived Tony and Rudolph. All of a sudden, Rookery busted in and shoved his signature cross towards Rudolph. He zipped away as I went to defend my little brother. It didn't end well. Tony and I were dragged to Rookery's truck by the scruffs of our necks.

"We're kids! Not cats, you asshole!" I spat at him.

"Shut up!" He growled. He shoved us inside the truck, Tony in the middle, me by the passenger side. I attempted to find the handle, but it was camouflaged in the door. I gave up my search and sat in silence for a bit.. But that killed me so I decided to piss off Rookery. I know it's not smart to piss off your captor, but who said I made good decisions? Oh… Maybe that's what Greg meant by 'be careful'…. Oh well, anyway, back to the story…

"You know. You're an idiot." I told him bluntly. His head snapped in my direction, glaring daggers at me. I _refused _to be intimidated by an idiot.

"Listen here you little vampire brat! By the end of the night, you and all your undead vermin will be rotting in hell!" he exclaimed.

"Dude! Anytime we're near you we're in hell!" I yelled back.

"Why you little!" He exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"Give me the stone!" He cried, reaching for it.

"NEVER!" Tony yelled defiantly, fighting back instantly. I went to help him. Rookery managed to grabbed the stone from me for a second, but I slapped his hand away, he released it instantly. I put it in my pocket and scooted far away from Rookery.

"Tony! Parker!" Rudolph called. Tony and I looked up through the skylight of the car. I saw the faint shadow of Rudolph, but he couldn't to close because of the lights.

"Shut off the lights!" He instructed. Tony and I looked at each other and back at the trucks control board thing, then we began pressing various buttons. A button Tony pressed shut the lights off. Rudolph reached in and grabbed us and took off into the night sky. We watched at the vampire cows attacked Rookery and drove him off the rode, into the ocean.

"Going… Going… Gone!" Tony exclaimed.

"The stone!" Rudolph shouted. I looked down, acting disappointed.

"Sorry Rudolph." Tony muttered.

"All that matters is we tried." He said. He sounded like a little child who found out Santa Claus doesn't exist.

"Hey Rudolph, check this out." I said, he looked over at me and saw me holding up the stone.

"YES! WE DID IT!" He exclaimed. I grinned at his excitement.

_**Meanwhile at home the three other Thompson's are freaking out. **_

**Austin's POV. **

We were all sitting in the kitchen, my Aunt and Uncle were freaking out about not being able to find Mikey, Parker, and Tony. I had half a mind to tell them about the vampires in the cellar that Mike told me about, but I felt like that would just result in them freaking out even more.

"Austin. Did you try calling their cell phones?" Aunt Dottie asked me for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Yes, they didn't answer." I replied.

"Try again." Uncle Bob demanded. I pulled out my phone, and clicked Parker's name. It went to voicemail after 5 rings. Mike's was the same.

"They've never stayed out this late before!" Aunt Dottie cried.

"I'm sure they have a reason." Uncle Bob attempted to sooth his wife.

"That's it I'm calling the cops or coppers… or whatever they're called here." She sighed. She reached for the phone and began dialing.

"They're called bobbies, I believe." I said, she gave me a stern look. Then the doorbell rang,

"I'm gonna go get that." Uncle Bob stated, he all but ran from the room. A few seconds passed, my aunt stood fuming, waiting for someone to answer her phone call.

"Ya know, he's been gone forever, I'm gonna go check on him." I said. I ran from the room and to the front hallway. There in the doorway, stood a lady with crazy hair and an even crazier outfit. Umm.. What the hell? We're in 2009! Not the 1700s!

"I'm Freda Sackville-Bagg…." She said.

"That's… Wonderful…" Uncle Bob stated dumbly, as if in a trance.

"I'm Rudolph's mother… I'm sure you're worried about your children." She said.

"Children?" Uncle Bob asked, clearly confused. My jaw dropped at this.. Are freaking kidding me? He doesn't even remember his own kids or nephew?

"Yes, Tony, Michael, Parker." Freda said

"We know who they are. We want to know where-" Aunt Dottie exclaimed, walking into the room, but she went silent as a man swooped into the doorframe next to the woman.

"They have gone to the cliffs to watch the comet with Rudolph and Anna." He stated

"Anna?" She asked. Oh great, she's mesmerized too!

"Our daughter, dare I say your charming young man has cast quite the spell on her." Mr. S said. I laughed, my little cousin was a ladies man all ready.

"We think he's charming." Aunt Dottie stated, clearly dazed.

"Fredrick Sackville-Bagg, at your service." He said, grabbing my Aunts hand and kissing it.

"How bout it, Bob? Wanna go see a comet?" Aunt Dottie asked,

"Sure… Should we be in costume like you guys?" He asked them

"Costume?" They questioned in unison.

"Yeah… Shakespearean aristocratic thing." He said,

"We do not where the costumes of aristocrats… We _are_ aristocrats." The man spoke harshly, I flinched. He was scary as hell! The conversation went on, but I was too zoned out to care. The next thing I knew, I was outside and the door of the castle slammed shut behind me. We walked over the car and were about to get in when another car pulled up and an old man stepped out.

"Mr. Thompson, as much as I dread to inform you of this. Your children are vampires. But I have the fix." He started, he help up a wooden stake and hammer.

"Just drive this through their hearts!" He said simply. My Uncle completely lost it after that.

"That's it! I am sick of all this vampire BS! My kids are NOT vampires! And how dare you embarrass my wife and I in front of our guests! These are aristocrats!" He shouted. Wow, I had never seen my Uncle lose his cool with anyone before. The old man looked horrified, then the scary guy stepped in,

"Robert is right. Tony is no vampire, nor are Parker or Michael. They happen to be best friends with my children! Now take your leave." He said.

"Yeah, take your leave." Uncle Bob added. The man ran off. We all gathered in the car, I sat between the two aristocrats awkwardly.

"Dear, do hear that?" Freda gasped suddenly.

"Hear what?" Aunt Dottie asked,

"It's the call!" Fredrick exclaimed.

"The what?" I asked.

"Our eldest son, Gregory. Your daughter has cast a spell on him as well. He is calling the rest of our clan." Freda replied.

"Oh… All right…" Aunt Dottie replied. We pulled up to the cliffs where I saw Mikey and 2 other people, one I assumed was Gregory and the other Anna. Anna and Mikey sat on a rock, seeming to be just talking aimlessly.

"Where are Tony and Parker?" I asked aloud. I went ignored as the two aristocrats left the vehicle. We all sat in the car, afraid to get out. All of a sudden, someone tapped the window, and before I knew it we were surrounded by freaky looking people.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I stuck to the middle of the seat so I wasn't close to either of the windows. Uncle Bob tried to make friends with them, but they just looked at us as if we were something to eat. But thankfully the big scary guy came and explained to all his freaky relatives that were friends and not snacks. For this, I was thankful. They left the car and we all dared to go out of it ourselves. Mikey got up and ran to us.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done,(: Doubt it is any good though.. Story's almost over/: But i think i'm going to make a sequal. I'm not sure yet though, there will be more info next chapter. Still don't own anything but my OCs. Oh, pics of my OCs are on my profile. **

**Much Love,**

**Rhey.**


	7. The End

**The End..**

**Mikey's POV. **

"Please, do not eat me!" I begged the scary vampire that was in love with my cousin..

"I'm _not_ going to eat you, mortal." He replied. We made it to the cliffs and Gregory reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. He then began to swing it above his head, Anna showed up and joined my side as we sat on a boulder. Then a car pulled up. Is that my Aunt and Uncle? Oh! And my brother! I'm surprised they got him off his phone and out in the real world. Either way, yay!

"Thank you Gregory!" Fredrick exclaimed. The boy looked back at his father and smirked, Fredrick smiled at him, this was odd to see on the vampires face, and also kinda creepy. Gregory smiled back. Also creepy, he should definitely just smirk. It works for him.

"Where are the others?" Freda asked.

"Oh! They're off looking for the stone." I informed them.

"May their search be fruitful." Fredrick said. All of a sudden, a crap load of bats appeared. Oh no! More vampires!

"AH!" I cried, I grabbed onto Anna for protection as they all popped up.

"Is that a mortal?" one cried.

"A whole lot of them!" Another shouted. They were surround my Aunt and Uncle's car.

"They are not to be harmed. They are friends." Fredrick announced. Oh, thank God! The family stepped back from the car back to Gregory.

"Maybe more." A girl around my age giggled. She had black hair and dark eyes. She wore a dress similar to Anna's. She was staring straight at me.

"Charlotte!" an older man cried.

"Father!" She cried back.

"You do not speak to mortals!" He exclaimed.

"That's big talk coming from someone about to become one!" I shot at him. Where this bravery came from, I have no clue.

"I am a dark god, you foolish mortal! Why on Earth would I want to go back?" He exclaimed. Didn't I hear Gregory say something like that?

"Then why are you here, brother?" Fredrick asked. Wow… They look a lot alike…

"I am not exactly sure." The other man said, and with that he turned into a bat a flew off. Fredrick looked down.

"Charlotte, Christiana, I am deeply sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine Uncle." the girl replied.

"It seems I have left our fate in the hands of three children. I am sorry. I shall not ask for forgiveness." Fredrick said solemnly.

"Hey! No offense to you or anything, sir. But I know my cousins, they would die trying to help you guys. And your son, I'm positive he would stop at nothing to become human again. So I wouldn't count them out just yet." I said, before he could respond, Anna and Gregory cried out:

"They're here!"

"Where?" Freda asked.

"There!" Anna exclaimed, pointing to a spot in the sky. I saw my cousins and Rudolph flying towards us.

"TONY POWER!" Tony screamed happily. I laughed as Parker waved at us, a giant smile on her face.

**Parker's POV. **

We landed on the ground and Mikey, Mom, Dad, and Austin rushed up to us.

"You had us worried sick!" Mom exclaimed, grasping us in a hug. We hugged her back tightly.

"Father!" Rudolph exclaimed. He handed Fredrick the stone,

"THE STONE OF ATTAMON IS OURS!" He cried, placing the stone in the necklace and holding it up to the moon. I ran to Gregory, who hugged me tightly. The vampires were cheering happily.

"I'm glad you're safe." He whispered in my ear.

"I can say the same thing about you." I replied with a smile. He grinned and placed an arm around my shoulders and we looked up at the moon. Fredrick held the amulet and we all waited. Part of me was dreading the fact Gregory was just seconds away from disappearing and part of me was happy his family was getting everything they had been wanting for over 3 centuries.

"Parker, love, why are you crying?" Gregory asked. I hadn't even noticed I was until he pointed it out.

"I- I- I just don't want to lose you." I whispered. He gave me a shocked look.

"Parker, you will never lose me. I promise you that." He said. I sniffed, then my Dad's voice cut in.

"Hey! That's my blimp!" I looked up to see Rookery coming down, blocking the light with said blimp. Sadness was replaced with anger instantly at this sight,

"I THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU ALL READY!" I shouted at him. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Oh yeah, I was definitely gonna be the more mature one in this situation. Rookery held onto the rope with one hand, he was soaking wet and covered in sea weed. In his other hand, he held his glowing cross. Though I am not sure how it was still glowing. The family of vampires hissed and backed away from him. Gregory pulled me along with him, I grabbed Anna and Rudolph and pulled them with me. Fredrick held the amulet high above his head, refusing to be intimidated. Rookery kicked the necklace from his hand and caught it as he landed.

'_I may hate him… but that _was_ pretty cool.' _I thought, impressed by the move.

"And now you go straight to hell!" He cried gleefully as he swung the cross back and forth across his chest, in a successful attempt to clear a path for himself.

"Mom, Dad!" Tony cried, I looked over in time to see my father toss his apron down in a fit of anger. Whoa, I've never seen this!

"Alright, that's it!" He yelled as he ran up to Rookery and stuck him straight in the face. Rookery staggered backwards, he backed away, waving his fingers through the air as if they hurt, Mom stepped up after him. The expression on her face scared the hell out of me. Rookery waved the cross at her frantically, as if she was a vampire. Seriously, did he think everyone in our family was a vampire? He had some serious issues…

"I don't think so!" She growled, she hit him in both the face and the stomach. I cracked up at this, this caused the amulet to go flying out of his hand and straight in the direction of Tony.

"CATCH IT, TONY!" Rudolph and I cried at the same time. Tony rushed forward to catch it, I smiled as it landed in his hands. But then Mikey's voice caught my attention.

"This is for locking us in that damn coffin!" He yelled punching Rookery in the stomach. I walked up and stuck him in the face.

"And that's for just existing." I said, Rookery staggered backwards, closer to the edge of the cliffs. I looked at Mikey and we both nodded before he reached up and kicked him in the chest. This ended the fight, Rookery fell backwards, but then he grabbed my ankle and pulled me with him.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Mikey reached for me.

"Hang on!" He cried, grabbing onto me.

"Yes! Because I planned on letting go!" I shot back.

"Don't be sarcastic with me! I'm trying to save you!" He said. I rolled my eyes and felt his grip loosen.

"Just let me go! Make sure they become human again!" I said, Gregory had run over and was attempting to help pull me up.

"NO!" He yelled. I nodded and released his wrist, he lost his grip on me and I began falling to the water again. Rookery cried out happily, but then someone caught me. I looked up to see Gregory. I kicked out of Rookery's grasp and he fell to the water. Gregory flew us up to the cliffs and we landed on the ground.

"Parker!" My family cried, but I shook my head at them. I looked up at the moon. The ceremony was almost over.

"Wish it, Tony!" Rudolph yelled,

"You know what we want! Wish it!" Tony looked at me and I nodded, Gregory held onto me. The same beam of light went from the comet to the stone again, but this time accompanying it, was a red mist. The vampires slowly began to disappear one by one.

"I just have to tell you one thing before I leave," Gregory said suddenly, I looked up at him

"I love you!" He said, and with that he pressed his cold lips to mine. I kissed back instantly. I felt smoke coming between us, I was too scared to let go, I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I love you too." I whispered to him. We kissed once more before he disappeared. The tears came out freely now. I sank to my knees and placed my head in my hands. I felt someone come up behind me.

"Parker…" Mikey whispered. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. But then I remembered Tony. I looked up at my little brother who also had tears in his eyes.

"Come here." I choked out. He ran to me and we both cried.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked. Neither Tony or I replied, I don't think either of us were quite ready to face the reality of the situation quite yet.

"Better yet… Explain to us what the hell has happened the past few days?" Austin exclaimed. I had a feeling that he wouldn't just take this with a grain of salt.

"Let's go home and get settled down. Then we'll explain." Mikey replied softly. Tony and I slowly got up and walked to the car. The ride home was silent and once we got there, we all got cleaned up then settled at the kitchen table for the much needed explanation.

"Okay. So it started with the dreams." I began. We explained everything from each of our point of views. After words, my parents remained speechless.

"So wait. You _are_ in love with Gregory?" Mikey exclaimed. I looked down at the table.

"You know, it's been a long night. I'm going to bed." I muttered finally. I got up and walked out of the room without another word. I felt their eyes on my back as I did so. But I ignored it. I went into my room and lied down on the bed. Sleep didn't come to me that night. Or the night after. A week passed and I probably got a grand total of 5 hours of sleep. Gregory haunted my dreams, I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing his face. It was now a week officially since the ceremony. I had taken to my room most of the week except to go to school.

"Parker. Sweetie, we're going in to town. Let's go." Mom said walking into my room.

"I don't feel good." I replied. My voice came out in a monotone.

"Honey, I know you're upset, but you have to go outside and join the world again." She said. I sighed.

"I go to school." I muttered, staring at the comforter.

"Parker, you know what I mean." She said, I didn't respond. She sighed.

"I'm going to tell you something very cliché, but still very true. If you love something, set it free… If it comes back, then it's yours.. If it doesn't it never was." She said. I gave her a confused look. Why does she have to bring that up? She knew the possibility that I would see Gregory again were one in a million.

"You'll understand. Now get up and get dressed. You _are_ coming with us." She responded. I sighed and got up. She kissed my head lightly and left the room, I went to the bathroom and took a shower then got ready for the day. I grabbed my cell phone and iPod and slumped downstairs.

**Mike's POV. **

I still couldn't believe it had already been a week since everything happened. I was worried sick about Tony and Parker. Both of them were just going through the motions. Tony was getting better, he was smiling and laughing again. He didn't play Nintendo though, but Parker wasn't even showing the slightest sign of getting back to normal. She would wake up in the morning, come downstairs, skip out on breakfast, go to school, skip out on lunch, come home, go straight to her room and that was it. I am not going to lie, I missed her fun loving nature. I missed her singing random songs at the most random times. Heck, I even missed her snarky attitude and when she made fun of the fact I was an idiot. I just missed my cousin! Today we were going to the market and Aunt Dottie was dragging Parker even if she came kicking and screaming. Scary part is, I know Parker wouldn't go down without a fight, and Aunt Dottie wouldn't let her stay home no matter what she said or did to protest. I sat in the living room with Austin waiting for the rest of our family.

"Dude. Let's roll!" Austin exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and hit my twin upside the head. He slapped me back.

"Be sensitive!" I hissed at him.

"She needs to get over it!" He hissed back. He could be such an ass sometimes. It amazed me.

"How the hell can you say that?" I snapped.

"Simple! She needs to just realize he's gone and ain't ever coming back." He said.

"You can be such an ass! How would you feel if Courtney was gone from your life forever!" I demanded. This seemed to soften him a bit.

"Sorry man… I guess I'm just over tired…" He muttered.

"It's cool. Just keep your mouth shut around Parker." I said. He nodded and Parker and Tony came slumping in.

"Ready kids?" Uncle Bob asked, walking in after them. We all nodded, except for Parker who listening to her iPod. We got to the market and got out. Tony was playing with a yo-yo, Parker was still listening to her iPod, Austin was texting, and I was just looking around. A moving van caught my attention, but the young children in front of it kept it their. They were so familiar. Tony saw them too and ran to them, screaming:

"Hey!" the two kids looked at him. Parker looked up, and her jaw dropped. Then it clicked in my own mind. Anna and Rudolph!

**Parker's POV. **

We were at the market and I noticed my little brother had run off from my side. I was in charger of him. Shit! I looked up and saw the last two faces I expected to see in my life standing by a moving van in front of an ugly yellow home. It was Anna and Rudolph! Except humanified. They were looking at us in confusion, almost offended. I walked to stand next to my brother, heartbroken they didn't recognize us.

"Tony." I whispered, getting ready to tell him that maybe that's not them. I knew I'd be lying, to him. And myself, but I couldn't stand to see the little guy sad. But then he started whistling and the two kids slowly turned around, realization dawning their faces. My eyes grew wide. If they were here and they recognized us, Gregory must be there too! They ran up to us and we ran to them, we met up in the middle.

"Tony! Parker!" Anna exclaimed, she ran and gave my brother a hug and Rudolph ran to me. I hugged the young boy, then his sister. Mike came over and hugged them too.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed happily. I looked to the van again and saw Fredrick and Freda there, they looked over and saw us and smiled after they recognized us. Then Gregory came walking out. My breathing hitched, he looked even better than in vampire form. His hair was still wild, but lacked the multicolor, it was just bleached, he wore a cut off band tee and black jeans, he looked over at us. He dropped the apple he was eating and started running in our direction, I ran towards him. We met in the middle and he picked me up and spun me around, capturing my lips in a kiss. We stayed like this for God knows how long.

"EWWW!" The chorus of voices broke us apart. We looked at our little siblings and my cousins.

"Michael. Charlotte is in the house." Gregory smiled. My cousin's eyes grew wide with happiness. Speak of the Devil, Charlotte came outside, she took one look at my cousin and squealed in delight, Mikey laughed and blushed and began walking towards her, the walk turned to a jog, then to a run, then a full on sprint and the two met in the middle. They kissed each other happily. I giggled, then remembered the night after we first met the Sackville-Baggs.

"Hey Mikey. She's _your_ immortal!" I called to him, he just rolled his eyes and flipped me the bird before turning his undivided attention on her, I turned back to Gregory.

"I thought I lost you." I muttered to him, looking at the floor.

"Hey, hey… what did I tell you?" He asked, lifting my chin so I could look him in the eyes.

"That'd I'd never lose you." I replied.

"Exactly. I stayed true to my word didn't I?" He smiled, kissing me again. We both smiled into the kiss. That night my parents allowed the Sackville-Bagg children to stay over at our house.

"Parker, what's this?" Alana asked, holding up my curling iron. We older kids had been in my room watching various movies, and eating junk food when Charlotte and Gregory began walking around examining everything. So far, they asked about the DVD player, the cell phone, the computer, and the printer. Michael and Austin grabbed Gregory and made a B-line for the door when Charlotte held up a Tampon. Let's just say I didn't explain that to her, my Mom would have to handle that…

"It's a curling iron, it heats up and makes your hair all curly." I replied, she looked at it, clearly amazed.

"Fascinating! You have to show me how to use it!" She exclaimed, I laughed and nodded.

"I will one day." I replied.

"Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed, I laughed and nodded. After a few minutes, we were all called downstairs. We sat at the dining table and listened to our parents. We found out Charlotte was going to be in 9th grade with Austin, Mikey and I, Gregory was going to be a Sophomore. Tony and Rudolph would be in 3rd grade, Anna in 2nd. I had a feeling school would be better with Gregory and Charlotte there, it would definitely better for Tony with friends, I don't think the McAshton boys really count as friends. More like slaves. So, that's the end of the story, for now at least. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**The Final Chapter! Sorry if it's bad. I've started the sequal, and i'm gonna use some different people for the Thompson parents, sorry if you like the original people, but i want to change them. Still don't own anything from the Little Vampire. I'm also starting a few other stories, they'll be posted soon. Thank you everyone for the reviews, they were so nice!(: **

**Much Love, **

**Rhey! **


End file.
